A Wish Come True
by Willow Treaty
Summary: Lili, an ordinary girl, had just got involved in a war that she didn't want to be a part of. But, now that she has started, there's no way out. She becomes a servant and now has Emiya Shirou to be her master. But there is something she is not telling him. Something that had changed everything. Will she be able to stop Emiya from getting killed by the Holy Grail?
1. Chapter 1 Lili and her friends

_**This is my first anime story, so please don't blame me if it's not that good. ~Willow Treaty**_

_She set down the goblet, determined on continuing with her plan..._

Every day of Lili's life went in an endless process. Every day went the same. Today, however, she was bored of the repeating days. She went on like normal, until lunch time. Looking around her, to make sure she wasn't being followed, she climbed up the ladder that went into the school's attic. When inside, she tripped backwards into a pile of boxes as she looked behind her and saw two pairs of eyes. She felt the color rising on her cheeks when her friends, Madi and Kumi, came out from behind the boxes in front of her, laughing like crazy.

Madi was tall, and was very pretty, her hair perfectly curled. She had long blond hair and always wore the shortest of skirts, trying endlessly to get a jock to date her. Kumi was only a few inches shorter than Madi, and slightly overweight. Kumi was considered unattractive, her short brown hair, undeniably curly. She only wore dresses, and extremely high heels. Then there was Lili. Her hair was a deep red, and naturally strait. She never wore dresses or skirts, and hated high heels. She wasn't what her friends called 'a normal girl'. She didn't care for makeup and had an excellent head for heights. The three were complete opposites, yet best friends.

"It wasn't that funny!" Lili said throwing a few foam balls at them. Madi started laughing even harder and fell to the floor. Kumi, on the other hand, had composed herself. Smiling, she reached out her hand and helped Lili to her feet, kicking Madi in the process. Hearing yelling, Lili walked over to the small window facing the field. Madi and Kumi joined her and they watched through the small open window as one of the football players started yelling at the school bullies for not throwing back their football. Lili shook her head and looked down, something shimmering catching her eye.

Madi and Kumi had already head down, for lunch was almost over. She looked out the window once more, making sure that nobody was looking in her direction. Once sure that nobody was watching, she climbed out the open window and carefully set her foot on the narrow ledge, meant for decoration purposes. She walked slowly across the arch to the other building, trying not to fall onto the concrete thirty feet below her.

When she got to the small shimmering item, she sat down carefully and picked it up. Looking at it, she realized it was a necklace. It had the four elements, fire – water – earth – air. Studying it, she found symbols on the back.

"これらの要素から、私はそれの邪魔になるすべてのもの、とグリフィンを呼びかけた ものを破壊します。" Japanese

She knew Japanese well, so she was able to make out the words. _**With these elements, I will destroy everything that gets in the way of it, and those calling for Griffin.**_ _What does that mean? Who's Griffin?_ Hearing her friends call out her name, she looked up from the necklace and to the concrete below. Sure enough, there they were. Madi and Kumi were walking around calling her name, asking anybody if the knew where she was.

When they past where she was sitting, she carefully stood up, ready to get back to the window. A strong breeze took her by surprise and she fell backwards, plunging back-first to the concrete below. Shiruo, the most popular guy in their school, was walking to class when hearing a noise, he looked up. Seeing her falling, he dropped his stuff and braced for impact. She had not been screaming, yelling, or even talking, so it took her by surprise when she didn't hit the ground and ended up in Shiruo's arms.

Shiruo was taller than Lili, though most people were, and incredibly handsome, his shaggy brown hair adding to the effect. He had dark brown eyes that had a friendly tone to it, though they also added a look of mischievous humor. He was well muscled, but not like the football players. He didn't care for being popular and was nice to everyone.

He shifted his arms and she felt her feet on solid ground once more. He smiled at her and it broadened as she smiled shyly back. Starting to move away, she felt him hand touch her arm lightly. "Meet me here after school," he said, "I want to show you something." She nodded, not making eye contact, and they walked opposite ways to class, already late. When he walked into the building, Madi and Kumi jumped out from behind a wall, scaring Lili for the second time that day.

"Oh my gosh! He caught you when you fell! How romantic!" Madi said, so fast that Lili almost couldn't figure out what she said. Kumi didn't help with that. She started talking before Lili could even think of a reply for Madi's statements.

"What were you doing? How did you know he was going to be there? Where'd you get that cute necklace?" Lili looked back to the necklace that she had grabbed before she fell. "I found it." Kumi wasn't convinced. Deciding to change the subject, she went back to Kumi's first questions. "I didn't know that Shiruo was going to be underneath me when I fell. It just, happened." Madi and Kumi giggled and looked at each other.

Walking to class, she knew that it was going to be a long day with these two. Hours went by before the bell rang for the last period of the day. It had only been five minutes and Lili was already distracted. Staring at the back of Shiruo's head, she tried to figure out what he wanted to show her, only looking away when she heard Madi and Kumi's giggles. Looking towards them now, she sighed as they made hearts with their hands.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Nitmasu

The bell rang. Everyone stood up at hurried out of the classroom. Lili was the last out the door, glaring at Madi and Kumi when she got into the hallway. They made innocent gestures and waved goodbye to her, leaving her to meet Shiruo under the arch. She couldn't find a way through the crowd of students without being seen so she went back to the attic, determined to use the ladder on the side of the other building.

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, she successfully made it to the second building and started down the ladder. She had only begun the decent when she heard a noise. At first, she thought it was the wind trying to blow her off again, but she realized that it sounded more like boiling water. And boiling water it was. A broken pipe, angled towards the ladder suddenly spit out hot water, hitting her on the hand, and making her let go of the ladder. She still had about twenty five feet to go and she ended up falling the rest of the way.

Shiruo caught her once more and smiled, setting her down. "Must we keep meeting this way? Or are you determined to break a few bones?" She smiled back, slapping her injured hand against the wall next to her. His smile faded slightly. "Doesn't that hurt?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head. He made an innocent gesture. "Come on, why wont you talk to me?" She remained silent. To be honest, she hated the way her voice 'sounded like a bell' as her mother and friends put it.

She dismissed the thought as he waved her over to where he now stood. They walked down the street and into a few allies before he stopped and opened a trap door. "Ladies first." Aware of another presence outside, she nodded and walked into the trapdoor, finding herself on a set of makeshift stairs. Shiruo walked in with her and he quietly shut the door behind them. Complete darkness overwhelmed her. Unaware that he was watching, she spoke, lighting her hand.

"_**'frente a escuridão domina, ilumine meu lado para acalmar e superar.**_" _**Portuguese**_

Her hand illuminated. He watched in awe as she was able to make the light of her hand turn into a bright white ball of light, floating in the air. As they were walking down, a thought struck him. "How many languages can you speak?" She looked up at him and held up seven fingers. "Please talk to me." He said. She shook her head and they continued down the stairs.

They stayed like that for the rest of the way, silent. As they approached a door, she felt the same feeling as when she entered. Were they being followed? She had no way of knowing, for she had no wish to speak at the moment. He glanced at her and, seeing her small frown, looked around. _So she feels it too. I guess there's more to her than she lets on._ Suddenly, the ball of light dissipated and the feeling that someone else was there was gone. He quickly lit one of the nearby torches and looked around, feeling that something wasn't right.

He was correct. Someone had taken Lili and disappeared before either of them could do anything. He could do nothing but continue on, his senses telling him that he would find what he was looking for up ahead. He walked for what seemed like hours, about ready to give up. But, just before he collapsed onto the ground, he told himself that Lili needed his help. He continued to walk, forcing one foot in front of the other. He was once more about to give up when he heard a voice. Finding a sudden burst of energy, he ran as quietly as he could towards the door that the voice was coming from. When he finally found it, he pressed his ear against the door in an attempt to make out the words.

"Shiruo _mumble mumble_ you will _mumble_ wife. _Mumble mumble_ forced to _mumble._"

Shiruo stood back from the door suspiciously. What did he have to do with anything? Who was the guy talking to? Well, he assumed that the person speaking was a man because of the deepness of the voice. But, on the other hand, they could be a woman. He dismissed the thought. It was most likely a man, and he would have Lili with him. _Tied to a chair most likely._ Shiruo thought, a frown forming on his face.

He looked around and found no other way to get into the room. Finally, he decided to just push open the door and barge in there, demanding for her back. And he did just that. The man talking, spun around quickly and smirked. "What are you smirking at, Nitmasu?" Shiruo half-yelled. Lili looked up at the sound of his voice. Instead of being tied to a chair her hands were tied to a pipe that was protruding from the wall. Unable to help, she sat helplessly next to the pipe as one of Nitmasu's henchmen ran towards Shiruo from behind, raising his sword.

"Shiruo!"

That was the first time she had spoke to him so far. _It's strange,_ he thought, _how her voice sounds like a harp._ He didn't voice the thought though. Instead, he whirled around and dropped backwards in one smooth movement, knocking the henchmen out of balance. Lili, seeing enough, closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt the rope holding her tied hands to the pipe get cut. An arm wrapped around her waist and she was dragged towards a door that she hadn't noticed before. She struggled and was about to call out Shiruo's name once more when everything went black. Nitmasu removed his fingers from her pressure point and continued to drag her out the secret door behind a rock on the left hand side of the big room.

Shiruo killed the last of the henchmen and looked toward where Nitmasu was dragging Lili's unconscious body behind a rock. Knowing that if he didn't move now, he would disappear with her once more. Adrenaline surged through his system, urging him to go faster with every step took. Nitmasu noticed Shiruo running towards him and he ran like the wind towards the door. But he wasn't at full sprint. Shiruo failed to notice this small detail and caught up to Nitmasu just before he could open the door.


	3. Chapter 3 After

Shirou threw a well-placed punch at Nitmasu's jaw and knocked him out cold, managing to grab Lili before she could get trapped under the man's body. He looked at her and carefully set her down against the rock in front of him, where she would be in his line of sight while he tied Nitmasu's hands behind his back. Once finished, he tied Nitmasu's feet to a pipe and walked over to Lili and the door. He smiled a little when Lili sat up against the rock and looked up at him. Her sparkling green eyes glittered with confusion.

He helped her to her feet and led her out of the room and back to the stairs. He was too relieved to notice the faint glitter of weapons as he and Lili walked up the stairs. She took a sudden step closer to him, and, almost as fast as a snake strikes, grabbed him arm and jerked him towards her. Barely after she did, he felt a rush of air behind his back. Then did he finally notice the two people standing behind Lili. He looked at her now, seeing a small smile on her face.

"Shall we dance?" She said, sidestepping as a sword swung down. He looked at her, matching the movement and smiling back. "Yes we shall," he replied. She dropped to the ground, sweeping her leg towards the attacker, tripping him. All int the same movement, she twirled, humming a tune to the _killer_ beat. Shirou stabbed the man behind him and swung around, his blade hitting the man on the bottom jaw. The man's mouth swung open, blood seeping out of it's new wound, and he ran down the stairs, a low moan barely audible.

Once outside, he closed the trapdoor and pushed a heavy trashcan on top of it. "There. Now they won't be able to get out," he said. She walked over to him. "Or at least until some idiot moves the trashcan and lets them out." They looked at each other and smiled at the thought. Lili looked up at the sky. The moon was above them and the stars were shining brightly. Was it really that late? Madi and Kumi ran through her mind. "Look, Shirou, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" She said the last sentence as she ran down the street, back to her house.

He hesitated, then shrugged as she turned a corner and walked back to his own house. She opened the front door and smiled as she saw Madi and Kumi on the floor, fast asleep. They had obviously been waiting for her to come home, but fell asleep in the attempt. She walked into her room and changed into her pj's, making herself comfortable. She walked out and into the kitchen to make herself some food. Making popcorn, she turned on the TV and lay on her bed until she fell asleep, knowing that she was safe for the time being. What she didn't know, however, was that at the same moment, Shiruo was on his bed thinking the same thing.

Lili woke up to the gasps of Madi and Kumi as they saw her on her bed. "Where were you last night?" Kumi asked. "Yeah! We stayed up for hours waiting for you!" Madi put in. Lili looked at the clock on the table beside her. It read 5:00. She sat up quickly, regretting it seconds later. Her body wasn't fully awake yet so now she was dizzy. They looked at her, concerned for her welfare.

"I'll make breakfast today, Lili," Kumi said, still looking at her. Madi nodded. "You don't look too good, Lili. Maybe you should stay home today." Lili shook her head, partly to tell them no and partly to clear the dizziness. "I'll still go to school today. Just a little dizzy is all. Not fully awake yet." Lili told them. Kumi nodded and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Madi, however, did not look convinced at all. Lili smiled at her and made a shooing motion with her hand. Reluctantly, Madi left the room for Lili to change into clothes to wear to school.

They ate breakfast in a hurry and rushed to school, managing to get to class on time. Sitting at her seat, Lili's eyes wandered around the too-familiar room. She never really liked math. Her favorite has always been English. Even as she had those thoughts, her eyes kept wandering. Finally, she found herself staring at the back of Shiruo's head once more.

The bell rang, dismissing them from class and now they had free period, where Lili, Kumi, and Madi usually went outside. Lili stood up and walked over to Kumi and Madi, who were texting away on their phones. Lili didn't have one, or want one, yet so neither of them could text her. They stood up distractedly when she walked over and they all went outside. As they walked into the hallway, a rushing student bumped into Lili and knocked the papers out of her hands.

"Oops! Sorry!" He said as he ran down the halls once more. She shook her head and bent over to pick them up. Madi was bending down to help, texting with one hand as fast as a hummingbird could flap it's wings. They were almost done picking them up when Shirou, who had just walked out of the classroom, walked their way and almost tripped on an extra piece of paper. He bent down and retrieved it, brushing past Lili as he walked quietly down the hall once more. A picture flashed through her mind of him in chains back in the area that he took her.

She stood up, clearing her head of the thought. Even if that did happen, she was no hero. She could barely even defend herself the first time he took her down there! Pushing the thoughts of self doubt aside, she, Kumi, and Madi walked down the hall and out to the courtyard. Kumi was as happy as ever, though Madi seemed a bit more distracted than usual. The two bullies were hanging out by the stairs and they did their best to avoid the two.

Lili looked at the bullies as she and her friends walked past, studying their eyes. The two had piercing red eyes, with a hint of blue and yellow. _Those eyes... They're not normal._ Lili thought as she lost the two around a corner. Madi tapped Kumi's shoulder and pointed to Shirou, who was now climbing the ladder and onto the roof of one of the school buildings next to the arch. While Lili was distracted, they climbed the ladder to follow him, leaving Lili alone. When they got to the top, Shirou was waiting for them, leaning against the air conditioning.

"What happened last night, Shirou?" Madi asked. Shirou shrugged, looking uninterested. "Just a little run in with Nitmasu and his men. It's nothing really," he answered. Kumi looked up from her phone hurriedly. "WHAT?" She yelled. "YOU KNOW THAT THEY CAN INHABIT ANYONE THEY WANT RIGHT?!" He nodded. "Yes, but we covered the door with a trashcan." Madi stepped forward angrily. "And what would happen when garbage day comes?" Shiruo hesitated. Rider appeared by Kumi's side. "What's wrong?" Kumi looked at Archer in surprise. "How? I didn't use a command seal!"

Rider shrugged. "I heard you yelling from the other side of the city." Kumi blushed, turning back to Shirou. "So?" A small movement caught Shirou's eye before he answered. "They would escape, I know." He answered. Kumi saw his distracted look, and moved to the left, clearing the view so he could see who or what was here. Madi, unaware that they were trying to be inconspicuous, turned around and gasped. Kumi turned with her and also gasped when they saw Lili hanging off the arch. Lili's arms and legs were wrapped around the smallest part, reminding them of a scared cat.


	4. Chapter 4 The Necklace Elements

They rushed to the edge, being careful as to not fall. Shirou walked on the arch, taking Lili's trembling hand and wrapping an arm around her waist. Clinging to him, Lili and Shirou made their way onto the roof where Rider, Kumi, and Madi stood. Running towards Lili, the girls almost knocked the three of them off the side of the building. Forcing themselves to let go, they led her to the air conditioner, were they embraced her once more. Rider, noticing that he had no need here, left silently.

Lili looked up at Rider, watching him leave. She looked at Shirou, whispering something. He moved closer and she repeated what she had said. "Th-they tried to kill me." She paused looking up at him. "They're trying to get to you." She sat down, back against the cool metal. Kumi and Madi sat down next to her, leaving Shirou to stand.

Madi was the first to talk. "What happened? How did you get up there?" Lili looked at them, taking a deep breath before replying. "They tried to kill me, just to get back at Shiruo." Madi looked at Shiruo. "See? I told you! Now Nitmasu and his men are running around free! Why does Lili have to be involved?" Madi said the last statement in a low mumble. Kumi started speaking. "Lili," she said softly, "you know what this means right?" Lili nodded slightly. Shirou looked down and noticed a small scrap of paper. That's when he thought the time was right to join in on the conversation once more. "Now she has joined in the fight for the Holy Grail! And for the Necklace Elements!" Kumi and Madi raised their fists in agreement.

This got Lili interested. Her hand unconsciously moved to her neck. She already knew what they meant by the Holy Grail, but the Necklace Elements was new. "What does the Necklace Elements look like?" Shirou looked at her. "It has four gems, a green for earth, red for fire, white for air, and blue for water. The gems are in a line, with an animal of that element next to the gem. There is also another bead in the very middle but no one knows what it is." Lili suppressed the small squeak that was coming. The three looked at her curiously. Feeling them staring, she unlatched the necklace that she had found a few days ago, showing it to them.

Kumi and Madi went wide eyed and Shirou gasped. He looked around hurriedly, looking as if one of Nitmasu's men would come bolting over the wall and onto the roof any second. "Put that away. We can't have Nitmasu of his men see that you have it." She nodded and redid the clasp on it, hiding it from any observer's view. Little did the small group know, a figure silently moved back down the ladder, ready to report to his master.

Madi and Kumi were the first to go, not wanting to be almost late to class again. Shirou continued to look at Lili, something else coming to his mind. "How did you do that?" She looked back at him, uncomprehending. He revised the question. "How did you get onto the arch from the ground without climbing?" She hesitated. This was not something she would normally talk about. "I- I don't wish to talk about it right right now." He shrugged. If she didn't want to talk about, fine. He chose not to pursue the matter.

They started down, Shirou going first. After the many times she had fallen from this rooftop, she didn't argue. When they were both safely on the ground, he took her hand and they walked to class. Kumi and Madi smiled when they saw Lili and Shirou walking in, hand in hand. They would tease her about it later, but now, they had an essay to do.

Nitmasu smiled when his henchman came back with the news that the Necklace Elements was found. His smile grew wider when he found out that Lili was the one that had the necklace. _All the better._ He thought. _Just a better way to back at Shirou. If we get her, Shirou will be forced to give himself in for her freedom. But, of course, that would never happen. Once Shiruo surrendered, he would have them both killed._ His new plan was forming as his henchmen was speaking. When he refocused on what the man was saying, he heard the names Kumi and Madi.

A frown immediately formed on his face. What were they doing here? Last time they defeated him, they were in Japan. Now he and them were in South America, planning on how to find the Necklace Elements before the other. He thought of the time when he had first caught the girl. She had a pleasant enough voice. He revised his plan. He would capture the girl, make Shirou surrender to him, then make the girl sing to him after he killed Shirou. _Yes. That would be nice._ He thought, a smile on his face once more.

The rest of the school day was normal. Except for one part. The image of Shiruo in chains wouldn't leave her mind. So, she spent the rest of the school day trying to get it out of her head. _Wait! What's that in the corner?_ She zoomed in on the image, only she could do that in her mind. She could see Nitmasu and his henchmen. The bell rang and she pushed the image away, rejoining Kumi and Madi, ready to go home. They said their goodbyes to Shirou and went home, ready to have dinner. It was only natural that Lili fell asleep first, right after they ate. Madi and Kumi were up till midnight watching movies and eating popcorn.

Shirou on the other hand, found his home practically destroyed. He looked around, noticing a small paper on the ground similar to the one he found earlier that day. He reached into the pocket in which he put the first paper and set them both open on the small stool next to him. _**Help. || Save us. **_He looked over them once more. Save who? He walked out the back door and into his backyard, to the punching bag in his shed. It was strung up in the middle of the shed and was a little taller than him. He went to that now, sending a punch so hard that it nearly came off the hook that was holding it up. The thought about Lili, Kumi, and Madi being taken or killed made him shiver. Now that he thought about it, Kumi and Madi thought of Lili as their sister, not a friend.

Nitmasu was also practicing his skills. But, instead of using a punching bag, he used his henchmen. Fighting ran in his blood. It came down for eight generations, choosing him over his brother. He knocked out the last of his men, breathing easily. As for them, not so much. He would be needing them later, when they were going to kidnap Lili. He would use them to get Shiruo first. At the thought of him, she would likely surrender quickly. If she didn't, he would threaten to kill him. But, in truth, he wouldn't, at least not yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Cave Battle

Shirou managed to fall asleep, waking up every hour sweating and having to take a shower. It was during one of these times when they decided to show up. He had just gotten back to the small bed in his shed when a small shuffling sound caught his attention. Listening closely, he was able to make out the faint sounds of shifting feet behind him. Grabbing the closest thing to him, which happened to be a crowbar, he spun around and caught the first guy to the side of the head.

"Resisting will be of no use, Shirou" A voice said from behind. Shirou spun around once more, not at all surprised to see Nitmasu standing behind him. "Why are you here?" Nitmasu shrugged. His calm expression didn't give Shirou a relaxing impression. Instead, Shirou was on guard, waiting for Nitmasu to attack. The attack never came. Instead two of his henchmen grabbed him from behind and held a knife to his throat.

Struggling, Shirou managed to dislodge the knife from his neck and flip the other man over his back. The man hit the ground with a thud, the only sound coming from him a small whine. More men came at him and he knocked them all out, one by one, until the last of the henchmen went to his knees and pleaded for mercy. Nitmasu, momentarily forgotten, went up behind Shirou as the distraction went on and stabbed Shirou's side, careful to not damage any organs.

Everything went black for Shirou. He sank to the ground and the last henchman lifted him up and threw Shirou over his shoulder. The man grunted at Shirou's weight, staggering slightly. Nitmasu walked through the doors of the shed and the two went back to their underground area. Shirou was in chains when he woke up. Startled, he pressed his back against the wall, grunting in pain as he noticed the bandage. A silent watcher smiled and walked up to him. "Having fun yet, Emiya?" Looking up, Shirou was startled to see one of the school bullies in front of him. Studying his schoolmate, he noticed that nothing had changed. Then he saw the eyes_. Those eyes... They're not normal._ What he didn't know was that he was thinking the same thing as Lili when she first saw the bully's eyes. That's when he realized that he had been inhabited by one of Nitmasu's Habitts.

Lili woke up in a panic, throwing off the blankets and throwing open the front door. Something was wrong with Shirou, she knew it. Hearing the racket, Kumi woke up and saw Lili bursting through the front door. Waking up Madi, they rushed out after her. They followed Lili to Shirou's house and into his backyard. She stopped behind a bush and looked towards the shed. They came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Kumi asked, clearly frightened at Lili's behavior. Lili pointed to the shed and motioned for them to stay hidden.

The three watchers heard faint voices, then a solid smack, followed by a bunch more. Soon it was all over and Nitmasu opened the shed door. One of his henchmen followed, Shirou's unconscious body slung over his shoulder. The image of Shirou in chains came back to Lili's head once more. Once they were gone, Madi was the first to speak. "What is going on? Where is Nitmasu taking him?" Kumi shrugged and looked at Lili. "Nitmasu wants the necklace and he's going to need me to get it." The two nodded and Lili kept talking. "They're obviously going to take him where they took me." Kumi stepped out of her path. "Lead the way."

Nitmasu smiled as his spy informed him that the three girls were coming. He would have a force of men ready when they came. Then, he would finally get the Necklace Elements and imprison them all. He planned on ruling the world. But, without the Necklace Elements, he couldn't achieve that goal.

The one that has the Necklace Elements will receive it's power. It lets the user control the four elements. Once he has control of the elements, he would be unstoppable. And that is what was going through Shirou's mind right now. The bully had left an hour ago, leaving Shiruo to his thoughts, and his chains. Once they had Lili, the Necklace Elements would be theirs for the taking. He pushed the thought out. Lili was very powerful, though she didn't know it yet, he could sense it.

Lili led the way through the twisting allies, stopping in front of the trashcan they had used to cover the trapdoor and moved left. Sure enough, there was the trapdoor. As the three girls made their way to the room, the other bully was busy going through their things. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he assumed that Lili still had it with her and was going to deliver it to his master personally. But that was far from Lili's mind at the moment.

They burst through the door and Lili immediately turned towards Shirou. Seeing him in the same chains as the image in her mind that had plagued her for so long made her hesitated. Is this what that picture meant? Lili gave herself no time to answer her own question, pushing herself to get to Shirou before anyone else could. But she was too late. Nitmasu had gotten to him before her and was now holding a knife to Shirou's throat. "Stop now, or would you like to see the inside of his neck?" Defeated, Lili went from a sprint to a dead stop, right in front of Nitmasu, head hanging.

"They say that if the Necklace Elements touches it's chosen spot, then it will merge with the holder's soul. Now, would you mind giving it to me? I'll gladly give back your friend here." Nitmasu gestured to Shirou as he spoke. She grabbed a rock from the ground and held it in her hand, above her head ready to use it as a weapon. All of a sudden, she was thrown at the wall, the rock falling from her grip. Her left hand was now pinned to the wall, a sword that looked like a tuning fork holding it in place.

Archer let his arm fall. His job was done for the moment. Kumi was angry, and, sensing her master's anger, Rider rushed to Kumi's side, stopping her before she did anything she would regret. Madi on the other hand, had no servant to stop her. She rushed forward and kicked Archer in the stomach. Unprepared, Archer staggered back a few paces before regaining balance. A fire of anger shone in his eyes. Madi didn't care about how much he hated her at the moment, rushing back to Kumi and Rider, revenge done.

The Necklace Elements [ironically] was wrapped around Lili's left wrist [even though she was right handed] which happened to be the chosen spot. A small glow shone through her sleeve, catching everyone's eyes. Nitmasu was the first to realize what was happening. The Necklace Elements was merging with Lili, and, if he didn't stop the merging now, his dream would never come true. He removed the knife from Shiruo's throat and started towards Lili.

He had walked two steps before a hand on his ankle stopped him. Looking down, he saw that Shiruo had grabbed his ankle and held it in an iron grip. Struggling, he looked up just in time to see the merging come to an end. It was complete. Shiruo let go of his ankle and dropped to the floor, weak and almost dead from the beatings that they gave him just before the girls arrived. Lili went limp, her mind no longer in the room.


End file.
